


Inchiostro che cola

by Dears



Category: Berserk, Caska - Fandom, Griffith - Fandom, Judeau - Fandom, Manga - Fandom, anime - Fandom, casca - Fandom, guts - Fandom
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Angst, Fantasy, Friendship, Guerra, Love, War, amicizia, tragico, triangolo
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dears/pseuds/Dears
Summary: Casca ritrova la memoria, Falconia vive un'era d'oro sotto il regno di Sir Griffith. Il Cavaliere Nero deve affrontare la realtà dei fatti e scegliere il proprio destino: salvare l'amore della sua vita, o vendicarsi.





	1. Mi dispiace

**Author's Note:**

> \---- Salve a tutte ed a tutti! È la prima volta che scrivo dopo anni, quindi spero mi perdonerete le sviste. Scrivo per festeggiare questo 40esimo volume di Berserk e, soprattutto, questo nuovo capitolo. Non ho modo di ringraziare concretamente Kentaro Miura per la sua opera, quindi ecco qui un piccolo tributo. Chissà, magari avrà anche più capitoli! Per ora è solo una prova, ma non esitate a lasciarmi delle critiche. In tal modo posso anche farmi un'idea sul continuare o meno.  
Questa è la mia versione di Berserk a partire dal volume 40.  
Sarah -----

  
_ **Questa è la storia della genesi e dell’apocalisse, tra cavalieri e briganti, vincitori e vinti. È la storia di chi, dall’alto dei cieli del Midland, ha planato con ali di cera dimenticandosi di Icaro. È la storia di chi, dal basso delle steppe del Midland, si è visto privato del Sole.** _

La memoria è un dovere, ed è doveroso ricordarsi di chi “è stato”, di chi è “diventato”, di chi “ha smesso di essere”. Con la mano sul cuore e nella penombra dell’esistenza, a confine tra Inferno e Purgatorio, Guts sosteneva il fardello della memoria.

Questa è la storia di Guts, appesantito dalla rabbia, indolenzito dalle ferite, scoraggiato dai tradimenti. È la storia di chi è nato baciato dalla Morte, accompagnato dal Dolore e incoraggiato dal Destino. Destino capriccioso che offre gioie su vassoi ornati da dolci sentimenti e che poi, di punto in bianco, si riprende ogni singola speranza. Destino che dà, Destino che prende.

Vent’anni sono passati da quella terribile notte. Vent’anni sono passati dal volto pallido della luna che pacatamente si affacciava sulle onde dello specchio color cremisi. Guts aveva viaggiato, aveva attraversato dune e tundre, mari e laghi, alla ricerca di quei pochi frammenti per poter salvare la sua umanità e dissetare la sua bestialità.  
Lei, l’amor che tanto gli aveva dato e tanto gli aveva causato, pronunciò il suo nome. Quattro lettere ed una sillaba che, dietro l’albero che nascondeva l’animo tormentato di Guts, lo fece vibrare. Quante notti aveva sognato quel momento? Quanto tempo aveva aspettato prima di poter sentire le sue labbra scandire gentilmente il suo nome? Il Cavaliere Nero – ormai non più così nero, come diceva Isidoro – aveva imparato ad aspetta, più per costrizione che per scelta, e non si volse. Rimase di spalle, consapevole della sua condizione.  
Casca lo chiamava. Casca sorrideva. Casca era Casca, una donna e non più una bambina. Con un nodo in gola, lo chiamò. « Guts » disse con la voce di chi si innamorava di nuovo.  
« Guts, mi ricordo di tutto, non sei felice? Mi ricordo di te, di noi. Mi ricordo delle facce buffe di Puk, del sorriso dolce di Farnese, dello sguardo fraterno di Serpico, dei battibecchi di Schierke e Isidoro… » diceva senza prender fiato, piena di gioia. « Hai trovato una bella famiglia. Sai, è come se fossimo tornati nel _passato_. Con Judeau che… » Con Judeau che provava a morire nella dignità del suo amore puro e giovanile.  
  
Casca ritornò alla vita così, col fardello che Guts si portò sulle spalle per venti lunghi e interminabili anni. Si accasciò a terra; le interiora le si rivoltarono nell’addome. Lo stomaco si compresse riportando a galla i succhi gastrici, il fegato venne schiacciato dal peso degli altri organi. Un liquido nauseabondo risalì lungo l’esofago. Vomitò a stomaco vuoto, tra gemiti ed ansimi. Vomitò anima e corpo, mentre gli occhi cercavano disperatamente Guts, tutto ciò che le rimase. Rantolava senza dignità, con lo sguardo incredulo. Cercò la sua spada, la strinse proprio come fece Guts durante le sue notti d’infanzia, e lasciò che penetrasse lentamente la sua carne. Farnese la soccorse in preda al panico, incapace di gestirla; come formiche, tutti iniziarono a mobilizzarsi attorno a lei. Ma lui, lui rimase posato contro la quercia millenaria.  
Il tanfo del vomito si mescolò all’odore d’erba fresca appena tagliata e risalì per le narici di Guts.  
  
**_« Mi dispiace. »_**


	2. Con te al mio fianco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffith, Phemt: due entità in uno stesso corpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---- [ SPOILER ] Potrebbero esserci diversi spoiler, soprattutto a partire dal volume 40 (ed ulteriori capitoli). L'ideale sarebbe quello di leggere tutti i capitoli disponibili fino ad ora, poi tornar qui a gettare un'occhiata! Come al solito, critiche positive e negative sono sempre le benvenute!  
Avvertenza: questa è la mia versione di Berserk a partire dal volume 40.  
Sarah ----

_**L'irreparabile era stato commesso. Nessun rimorso, nessun rimpianto e nessun Dio avrebbero mai potuto perdonare.**_  
  
Oltre i generosi alberi dell’isola del Re della Tempesta di Fiori, il regno di Falconia prosperava. Bancarelle di ogni tipo e spezie di ogni profumo e colore dipingevano le grandi piazze durante le ore del giorno. I vicoli stretti si animavano e palloni rattoppati sbattevano da un muro all’altro. Il terrore aveva abbandonato le grida di bambini e madri, e la carestia era ormai soltanto un lontano ricordo. Lunga vita a Sir Griffith, dicevano gli abitanti di Falconia sotto la luce della nuova era.  
  
La sua semplice presenza bastava per oscurare chiunque stesse accanto a lui; lui che brillava di luce propria, era speranza e disperazione per chiunque lo avesse incrociato. Persino il Tempo sembrava fermarsi e inchinarsi al suo cospetto. Il suo viso era rimasto perfettamente immacolato anche vent’anni dopo. Sua Santità lo chiamava Il Messia, colui che avrebbe salvato le terre del Midland da Peccato e Peccatori. Gli occhi chiari, macchiati dalle diverse sfumature di blu, riflettevano una tranquillità trascendentale. I capelli cerulei incorniciavano il suo viso dai tratti infantili, e le sue labbra, così gentili e delicate, sembravano essere state scolpite dalle mani del Signore. Griffith non era umano; Griffith era un’opera d’arte, qualcosa o qualcuno che andava oltre il Sacro e il Profano. Charlotte se lo immaginava proprio così e ovunque lui andasse pace e serenità lo seguivano. Griffith era un affresco, o meglio, il più bello degli affreschi.  
La folla lo acclamava, i ragazzini sognavano di far parte dei Nuovi Falchi, i vecchi parlavano delle ultime imprese e le donne, giovani e non, fantasticavano ad occhi aperti.  
  
Eppure, lontano da cuori ed apparenze, Griffith era tutto fuorché un messia. Era il Peccato. Era il Peccatore. Era colui che, in una lontana notta anonima, era traboccato di ambizioni e gelosia. Era colui che commise l’irreparabile. La propria umanità, il proprio amore, i propri compagni in cambio di una resurrezione.  
_**Phemt, Griffith di rimpianti ne ha?**, _avrebbe chiesto la sua coscienza, se solamente ne avesse avuta una.  
_**Uno solo**, _avrebbe allora risposto Phemt.  
Sulla collina che fiancheggiava uno dei tanti villaggi limitrofi, Griffith s’illudeva d’essere quello di un tempo: Griffith il condottiero a capo della brigata dei Falchi. Quello che aveva salvato ed accolto Casca, quello che era diventato un fratello per Rickert, quello che era diventato un enigma per Judeau, quello che era diventato un sogno per la truppa, _un amante per Guts._ Quel giorno Phemt si sedette su quella collina, solo, nei panni di Griffith. Giocherellò con i fili d’erba ed osservò gli insetti muoversi sul terriccio umido. Lasciò che i ricordi dell’uomo che era stato scivolassero davanti ai suoi occhi senza vita e, in un riflesso inspiegabile, si mise a respirare. L’aria fresca riempì i polmoni che si dilatarono come quelli di un neonato, le pupille diventarono sensibile ai raggi e le sue dita percepirono la morbidezza dell’erba che sovrastava.  
Era solo al mondo, ecco cosa realizzò. Nessuno era accanto a lui per acclamarlo con una pacca sulla spalla e nessuno era venuto a cercarlo dopo **_quel_** giorno. Si guardò attorno innocentemente, quasi stesse cercando il tepore del seno materno, ma non trovò nulla e nessuno.  
« Guts, dove sei? », disse alzando leggermente il tono. Dalla sua voce traspariva un certo entusiasmo. Si alzò, si portò le mani sui pantaloni che ripulì dall’erba e ancora una volta si guardò attorno.  
« Falconia, ci credi? Dopo tutti questi anni, ce l’abbiamo fatta insieme! », annunciò con orgoglio. « Ce l’ho fatta, con te al mio fianco. Abbiamo un regno tutto nostro, una casa per la truppa, », a quelle parole lo sguardo fiero si dissolse lasciando dietro sé il candore di chi credeva alle proprie menzogne, « per _noi_. Guts, l’hai mantenuto la promessa, non è così? È così, che sciocchezze penso. Eri partito solamente per una battuta di caccia, poi sei tornato per sfidarmi e ho vinto il duello, ancora una volta. Perché, insomma, tu sei mio, no? »  
La voce solitaria di Griffith riecheggiò nel vuoto.  
« Guts… ? Non è il momento di scherzare. »  
« Guts. »  
  
Rigettato come un rifiuto, ecco come Griffith si sentì.  
  
« Avevo un sogno, e l’hai portato via con te. Avevo chi avrebbe dato la sua vita per me, e l’hai portata via da me. Avevo te, e te ne sei andato. Avevi me, e non ti sono bastato. Avevi me, e non avresti dovuto desiderare altro. »  
Una lacrima fredda e pungente marchiò a fuoco la sua guancia travolgendolo in un’infernale spirale. Si rivide in quella tempestosa notte, nella camera di Charlotte. Riproiettò il viso di Guts su quello della principessa senza valore, il torace robusto sul seno fanciullesco, le gambe laboriose su quelle fini. Quella notte aveva pensato a Guts. Guts, Guts, e ancora Guts. L’ossessione aveva raggiunto l’apice insieme al sentimento d’abbandono. Strinse quel corpo marchiato dal passaggio della morte. Con rabbia ne baciò ogni ferita e lo fece suo. Le bramò più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo, tanto da perder di vista il suo Sogno. Cercò le sue mani, la sensazione dei calli lungo la sua schiena, provocati dalla spada che maneggiava.   
Eppure, ovunque lui posasse le labbra, sentiva un amaro retrogusto. Era il gusto di chi aveva già leccato le ferite al posto suo. Era il sapore di Casca.  
  
Quel giorno,  
nelle terre della Regina Danaan e dell’Imperatore Phemt,  
le grida si levarono.


	3. Qualcuno che non deluderà le nostre aspettative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---- Note dell’autrice:  
Ciao a tutti! Infinite grazie alle persone che leggono ancora questo pasticcio senza senso! Vorrei solo spendere un secondo per chiedervi un piccolissimo favore, a nome di tutti gli autori presenti su questa piattaforma (se posso permettermi, ovvio). Se le loro creazioni vi piacciono, non esitate a lasciare una recensione, anche piccolissima. Non sapete quanto siano importanti i vostri incoraggiamenti e le vostre critiche, positive e negative. Almeno per me, lo sono davvero e sono anche une delle ragioni che mi spingono a continuare a scrivere. :)  
[ SPOILER ] Potrebbero esserci diversi spoiler, soprattutto a partire dal volume 40 (ed ulteriori capitoli). L'ideale sarebbe quello di leggere tutti i capitoli disponibili fino ad ora, poi tornar qui a gettare un'occhiata!  
Avvertenza: questa è la mia versione di Berserk a partire dal volume 40.  
Sarah ----

** _Il grido dei capri espiatori non era altro che un ricordo che aveva lasciato spazio all’odore nauseabondo dei corpi in putrefazione, smembrati ed irriconoscibili. La luna scarlatta sembrava aver preso possessione del colore maledetto, diventando un immenso Behelit a cielo aperto. Desolazione era l’unica parola a poter descrivere pienamente la situazione: una sconfinata landa infertile a vita, cullata da solitudine e sconforto._ **

Tra i corpi dei membri della truppa del Falco, uno solo mancava all’appello. La sua era stata una morte miserabile, miserabile quanto la sua vigliacca esistenza. Aveva scelto la via del silenzio e dell’eroismo, credendo di morire con la coscienza pulita. Pensava di averla salvata dal rito sacrificale, pensava di averla sottratta al sabba dei demoni, pensava di essersi meritato un posto nei suoi ricordi, e invece… e invece l’aveva condannata e sottratta alla morte, l’unica salvezza.

Il cuore di Judeau batteva ancora. Gli occhi socchiusi e le pupille dilatate coglievano i bagliori di ciò che lo circondava. Aveva visto Pippin camminare come una marionetta svuotata da ogni organo, e Corkus lasciarsi andare ad un abbraccio mortifero. Aveva sentito le grida di Guts che disperatamente chiamava Griffith. Ed aveva visto Casca, viva. In quel preciso istante ringraziò il Dio, o gli Dei, o forse il Demonio, per avergli offerto quell’ultima visione celeste prima del nulla eterno. La gratitudine provata si diluì al sangue che colava dalle sue ferite; il suo corpo si svuotò lentamente da ogni sentimento e si riempì d’odio e rabbia. In **_quel _**momento Judeau divento Guts ed urlò con lui. Gli occhi intorpiditi misero a fuoco il corpo nudo di Casca, vittima delle mani dell’entità malefica che voleva possederla. Nere come la notte, strinsero i suoi seni, carezzarono indifferentemente il suo ventre, scivolarono sulla sua intimità. Griffith, o meglio Phemt, lo sapeva perfettamente. Dall’alto della sua onniscienza, osservava Guts consumare la propria umanità, e Judeau consumato dalla propria umanità. Lui sapeva ed aspettava. La fece urlare come un povero animale, un oggetto che non aveva nessuna utilità se non quella di far soffrire Guts, l’uomo che lo aveva distolto dal suo sogno e che aveva rifiutato d’esser il suo sogno, e Judeau, l’unico a non averlo mai venerato come una divinità. Si addentrò tra le sue gambe e spinse con violenza una volta, ancora una volta, un’altra volta ancora. Le sue sgrida squarciavano i limiti della condizione umana, ma le orecchie di Phemt non sentiva null’altro se non il respiro annaspato di Judeau e il lacerarsi dei tenditi di Guts che si amputava in un gesto di infinita disperazione.  
Judeau era lì, era vivo, osservava ed ascoltava, assisteva passivamente come un lettore impotente tra le pagine di un romanzo apocalittico.

•••

“_Attaccheremo il regno del Re della Tempesta di Fiori. È un ordine._”  
“_Ma Sir Griffith, non abbiamo ancora abbastanza informazioni sulla forza bellica del re Danaan, e ancor meno sul luogo esatto. Le nostre truppe devono ancora rimettersi dallo scon-… Sir Griffith, se posso esprimere la mia modesta opinione, forse sarebbe meglio…_”  
“_È deciso_”, ribadì freddamente, “_consigliere Aldous, vi prego di sedersi e prestar attenzione. In silenzio._” Sir Griffith dirigeva la tavola rotonda che si teneva a Falconia. Le più alte cariche erano presenti, pronte a mobilitarsi al primo ordine emesso da Sir Griffith. Gli sguardi perplessi dei consiglieri s’incrociavano e si scontravano a quelli più eccitati ed impazienti dei generali. Alle spalle di Sir Griffith, giaceva nella penombra Zodd l’immortale nella sua forma meno bestiale, pronto a castigare chiunque si mettesse tra Griffith ed il suo sogno. Locus, Ivrine, e Grunbeld sedevano con le braccia incrociate, impassibili di fronte a qualsiasi reazione, fedeli più che mai al loro unico Signore.  
“A_bbiate fiducia. Abbiamo al nostro fianco qualcuno degno di fiducia, qualcuno che non deluderà le nostre aspettative._” Un leggero borbottio si levò a tavola. I presenti parlavano tra di loro, confabulavano rannicchiati contro il tavolo con la minaccia di Zodd che li schiacciava fino a diventar gobbi. I sospetti iniziarono ad impadronirsi dei loro cuori accecati. “_Uno sconosciuto?_” si chiedevano alcuni di loro. “_O forse un traditore?_” affermavano altri. “_Chi è mai potuto entrare nelle grazie di Sir Griffith?_” si chiedevano i più gelosi, coloro che desideravano essere al fianco di una figura così lucente più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo non per amore, non per nobiltà d’animo, ma per ingordigia.  
  
La porta della sala si aprì. La figura di un uomo dal corpo gracile, piuttosto basso, fece il primo passo. Venne divorato dagli occhi invidiosi, gelosi, affamati o semplicemente umani. Dei lunghi capelli biondi incorniciavano il suo viso grazioso e dai tratti fini. Le labbra erano piene e la pelle chiara era imporporata dalle poche lentiggini che cascavano dal naso leggermente all’insù. I suoi occhi, verdi e profondi, si posarono su ogni singolo presente senza dire una parola, dal consigliere Aldous al comandante Everard. La sua bellezza androgina avrebbe fatto invidia a tutte le donne di corte, forse anche alla principessa e futura regina Charlotte e, sicuramente, avrebbe corrotto anche gli uomini.  
“_Lui sarà la mia voce, da adesso in poi. Così come avete obbedito Zodd, Locus, Ivrine, Grunbeld e Rakshas, farete anche con lui._” I borbottii vennero messi a tacere. “_Non siate vittime delle apparenze; saprà portarvi alla vittoria. Alla nostra vittoria. La nostra e di nessun altro, miei fedeli. Non permetterò a nessuno di rovinare la nostra Falconia, abbiate fiducia._” Tutti si alzarono, senza nessuna eccezione, e si inchinarono di fronte all’arrivo del giovano uomo. 

**  
_“Lasciate che vi presenti Judeau.”_  
**


End file.
